bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganjou Mizuumi/Alternate
Ganjou Mizuumi is a and the Lieutenant of the 10th Division. Appearance Ganjou is a man of average height with short, jet black hair and brown eyes, his physique is rather unassuming to most. In the shinō academy, his hair was a bit longer and more messy, he also wore a modified variation of the uniform, as he discarded the sleeves of his uniform. He now wears the standard Shinigami uniform with no such modifications, he wears his lieutenant's badge at all times. Personality Ganjou is a very strict and professional individual, he is dedicated to his work and is loyal to the Gotei 13. Due to his outlook on his work, he rarely tolerates failure of any kind and is rather cynical when it comes to ideas. However he is respectable, and will never overly berate someone if he disagrees with their idea or actions. In the past Ganjou was a lot less strict, and was more egotistical and energetic, however he tended to be rather arrogant due to his traits, causing others to regard him as unfriendly and oppositional. While he acts very calm and reserved in the present, he still has a great temper that he can lose control of at times of desperation. While he is very formal he is friendly to most of his peers, and will sometimes talk to them to see if they're okay. He seems to share a particularly strong friendship with Norio Nishimura, due to the two of them often calling each other by the "Kun" honourific, which is a common honourific that friends often use. Powers and Abilities : Ganjou's preferred and most effective form of combat is his zanjutsu prowess, he is an extremely powerful and deadly close combat opponent, he is able to deliver crushing blows to his opponents. : While not his forte, Mizuumi is well versed in Hakuda, being able to take on armed opponents of an average level with relative ease. He sometimes implements Hakuda into his zanjutsu techniques. Enhanced Strength: Even by normal standards, Ganjou is exceptionally strong, his impressive strength combined with his zanjutsu ability makes him a deadly close range opponent. : While his knowledge of Kidō is unknown, it can be assumed he has some skill in using Kidō due to his rank. Due to his arguably bad control over his large supply of spiritual power it can be assumed his skill in higher end Kidō spells are lacking. : As a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, it is expected has reached the level of expertise all lieutenants have in the art of Hohō, although the true extent of his skill is unknown. : Ganjou has an impressive amount of spiritual power, surpassing that of an average Lieutenant. However due to his powerful Reiatsu, he has a lot of trouble controlling it, especially when he exerts himself in battle. The colour of his Reiatsu is a dark blue. Zanpakutō Taīken (大尉拳, Captain's Fist): When sealed, Ganjou's Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a green hilt and a circular tsuba. *'Shikai': It's release command is "Arise". Ganjou's Zanpakutō takes the form of a elegantly crafted Jian, the hilt and tsuba of the sword also take the shape of the aforementioned blade, at the end of the hilt a red, medium length tassel. :*'Enhanced Cutting Power': Ganjou's Shikai's cutting power is enhanced, allowing him to cause more serious injuries with his attacks, however, the cutting power of the Zanpakutō depends on the amount of control Ganjou has over his reiatsu at any given time. For example, Odayakana Kurushimeru stated that his attack should of cut off his arm instead of just injuring his shoulder. :*'Tenshuryō'(天狩猟, Heaven Hunter): The most powerful ability of Ganjou's Shikai. This attack consists of Ganjou pouring his Reiatsu into his Zanpakutō, which then forms itself as a large blade of dark blue Reiatsu, which towers Ganjou himself, which then Ganjou uses to attack the opponent. The attack has both immensely powerful cutting power and destructive power, and it has a very dense aura to it, akin to Odayakana's Hintotama Oni attack. The attacks main downfall is that if Ganjou is seriously injured or if he cannot control his Reiatsu for any reason, the attack will often fail. Stats Appearances *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' Category:Fanon Character Category:10th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Shinigami